


Queen of Mean, But No One To Punish

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Basically listened to queen of mean and honestly it should be angsty, Bc mal spent 16 years in thr isle with no way to her powers so..., Character Death, Like....the 3rd movie, No hades as dad, Where her powers are limited bc she half human, here's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: The price of being half fae and half human is tricky.Especially when you've spent 16 years stuck without magic. Spent it like a human.Her body can't handle it.It ends up saving itself from witnessing what Audrey does.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Queen of Mean, But No One To Punish

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't seen the 3rd film but understand that they tried too hard and my girl Mal is still half human bc I'm adamant to canon in prequel book where it's told Mal's father is a useless human.

She was feeling weaker. Each time she made a spell in secret she felt her body hurt.

That's the price for being half human. 

Not even being half fae can let her body be able to work to handle the powerful magic that came from being the child of Maleficent. 

It did not help that she had transformed into a dragon during the catillion.

Didn't help she tried to do a bit of magic every now and then.

She feels faint as she fidgets a little as she's being stared at by the whole school as Ben gets in one knee. 

Her throat gets tight as he says those four words.

She didn't notice Audrey run away during the proposal.

Mostly because she fell to the ground, her vision going black as she fainted.

* * *

Audrey storms over to the school and cackles before pausing seeing a saddened state.

She smirks as Fairy Godmother rushed over to her.

"Please Audrey-"

"Where's Mal?" she bites out.

"She's dead."

Audrey staggers and blinks.

"What?"

"Her...magic was too much. She was half human. The magic was too sudden with how much she used magic before the cottilian it weakened her body. Please Audrey put the scepter down."

Audrey blinks.

No Mal meant a single Ben.

But no Mal meant she had no reason to be angry.

No need for the scepter.

But...why did it call out to her.

She suddenly noticed 4 pictures of the Core 4 surrounded by flowers.

"What's the meaning of that?!"

"They all dead. Mal died first and then....all three went after."

Audrey felt her anger flare up at now....not having a reason to go bad. 

The Core 4 were dead.

But now she had a scepter what did this mean?

What happens now?

She didn't notice the officers surrounding her.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the 3rd film, just did this for fun if anyone wants to continue it then go ahead 😊.


End file.
